1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for supplying a chemical agent into plants, porous elements such as wood, and so on. The container is particularly suitable for delivering a chemical agent to the phloem layer of a tree. The chemical agent may be either a herbicide or any other tree destroying agent if the treatment is designed to kill the tree, or a fertilizer, fungicide or other medicant or nutrient if the treatment is designed to cure the tree from a disease or a nutrient deficiency. The invention may also be miniaturized for other applications such as the delivery of dye in order to change the color of flowers and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,698 discloses a tree treatment capsule including a plug insertable into an end opening of an internal cavity of a plastic container. An impact force is applied to a head element of the plastic container to move the head element towards the plug and break a shank of the container. A chemical agent is released from the internal cavity when the shank is broken in this way.